The Inner Circle
"There were supposed to be six Circlemen, one person elected from each borough. When all six were there, they were said to be at 'Full Circle,' and could choose a seventh member to join them." -''The Accidental Hero'' The Inner Circle are both the leaders and defenders of the Imagine Nation. Its members are all voted in and each represent one of the boroughs of the capital of the country, Empire City. Description Formed by six members, the Inner Circle are the working government of the Imagine Nation, its defenders, as well as the teachers of the most prestigious academy of the country, the School of Thought. Together, they come to vote on decisions that affect the fate of the country and consider possible candidates of their school. There's no actual leader to the group, since they vote on matters with a majority winning. What makes them for a strong group of leaders is that they each represent a part of the capital, as it's divided into six boroughs. They're different perspectives help them look at problems in different manners until they've come to an agreement, unanimously or otherwise. Most of their meetings are held in the Sphere, a place within Hero Square, right at the center of Empire City. Sometimes they make announcements right on the square, but matters of urgency and work are done in the Sphere. Tasks They're responsible for several things. As the central government of the Imagine Nation, the Inner Circle confer to any immediate threats to the country, assuming the passing of laws, hold of criminal trials, and other legal matters that affect the Imagine Nation as a whole. They also hold secret meetings about life-threatening matters to avoid chaos and anarchy among the citizens of the country. As defenders of the Imagine Nation as well, whenever times of war are near, the members come together to ask for all heroes across the country to come together and fight. Despite the leaders, they always appear in combat if need be, and won't hesitate to use their powers to fight back. The Inner Circle is also a group of teachers, the founders of the School of Thought. The school hosts children with special abilities in the hopes to become the next set of heroes. All students are at least invited by one of the members, the Inner Circle voting in the matter of whether or not they will take the entrance exams. By the end of the exams, the Inner Circle most vote unanimously whether the candidate in question will be taken in to the school or not. From there, the school is managed in an unorthodox way, since there's no actual classroom, as the "world is a class." The members take turns in giving class at the most random times and ways. History Not much is known about the origins of the Inner Circle, just that it has been the form of government of the Imagine Nation for as long as anyone can remember. It has seen through many wars and changes and keeps getting stronger with the differences that comes with the varied members. Stendeval is the oldest member known, for nearly five-hundred years, winning each election from his borough each year. Twelve years prior to the events of the story, the Inner Circle waged war against the Rüstov when they invaded Empire City for the first time. Even the enemies of the Inner Circle joined them to battle the parasitic aliens in hopes to survive the Rüstov that kept taking families and friends, tearing them apart. Silico, then Circleman of Machina, was found to be the Great Collaborator, the traitor that sold them off to the Rüstov. This was discovered by Jonas Smart, still a young entrepreneur at the time. However, it was too late, and Legend, a seventh Circleman, who was busy trying to save baby Jack along with Stendeval, went through with the Legendary Sacrifice to stop both Revile and the Rüstov by exploding the mothership. Stendeval later on disappeared, hiding away Jack out in the Real World. With two members dead and another missing, there was total shock and confusion running rampart in the Imagine Nation. Soon after the invasion and winning against the Rüstov, Jonas Smart was elected as Circleman of Hightown, who started the Peacemakers and began a reign of terror by searching through Machina for years in case there was another Great Collaborator. Virtua was elected as the Circlewoman of Machina, and from then on held a grudge against Smart for his temporary tyrannical rule in her borough. As well, soon after the invasion, Prime was elected as the Circleman of Galaxis, though nothing is known of his predecessor. After Jack's arrival to the Imagine Nation, it was clear that there were many opinions about his fate, though Stendeval always held true to his opinions that Jack was stronger than anyone could figure, even the boy himself. Eventually, when Jack defeats Revile, Smart lost favoritism with the people. A year after the surprising fight against Revile, Clarkston Noteworthy was elected as the Circleman of Hightown, though it wasn't much of a good acceptance for the part of the rest of the Inner Circle, even if Midknight had run against him and Smart. After Jack's abduction and being saved from the Rüstov, the elections are coming around, people assuming that Smart will take Hightown's seat again. Known Members Hightown * Jonas Smart (formerly) * Midknight (candidate) * Clarkston Noteworthy (current) Cognito * Stendeval (current) Machina * Silico (deceased) * Virtua (current) Galaxis * Prime (current) Varagog Village * Hovarth (current) * Skerren (possible heir) Karateka * Chi (current) Seventh Member * Legend (deceased) Trivia * Typically, six members form part of the Inner Circle, but turn "Full Circle" when the members invite a seventh. Currently, Legend is the only known seventh member. * Within the Sphere, there's a seventh seat for the seventh Circleman, though it's currently empty. * Before the return of Stendeval in the Accidental Hero and with Legend's death, many people called it "Half Circle." Category:Organizations